User talk:Hexagonathings
Enabling mobile edit 'How To Use This Page' As you can see, this page is a little different to the other talk pages. Here are the rules or tips to keep this page as it is. #Place a line by typing '----' under the previous comment #sign your message under this line #start your message #If you are the author of the topic, don't indent. If you are the guest, please indent your comment ONCE. Thanks for Helping me! You can use this technique for your page too! I'll try to fix anythyng as it comes. This page is undergoing some upgrades. If you see anythyng wrong, or if you want to suggest anything please reply to this topic. Thanks! ---- Idea What if we could make a fake user for the characters? e.g.: (on pit's page) "For more infomation, visit Pit's userpage" (on palutana's page) For more infomation, visit palutena's userpage ---- : [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 09:06, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :What sort of information would be put in those user pages if the articles already serve as sources for as much information about them as possible? ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 08:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings good point. i just find it esier to explain stuff in an informal manner... like: "hi i'm pit. i live in skyworld and my interests are... i dont like veggies..." etc, etc. (this whole idea of editing wikia is my idea of making my english better. you guys helped a lot!) Re: Sorry Hero King Marth (talk) 01:04, January 28, 2015 (UTC) It's all right. I have school, too, but I will be checking this wiki as often as possible. Can you show me an example of what the hologram of her would look like if you were to edit it in that way? I'd like to compare before making any actual changes. ---- : : Umm.. errr... yeah, but not at the moment. The times that i can access my computer AND have some free time is very limited and unpredictable. Even if i can access it, it is probably for homework. I'll do it, it's just that i don't know when. Hope you understand. : (I am very busy at the moment and this is just a quick sneak. no one knows i am on divinpedia Shhhh...) ---- Hero King Marth (talk) 19:51, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I understand. Just take it easy and do what you need to do; don't worry about concerning yourself with Divinipedia unless you have time. ---- :Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 03:21, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Ok. How do i show you? ---- Hero King Marth (talk) 04:07, January 31, 2015 (UTC) You can just upload the picture to this wiki. If you can just go to the general photos section of this wiki and upload one there, I can go take a look at it and see if I like it. Alternatively, you can upload it on an external site and post the link here. ---- :Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 09:52, January 31, 2015 (UTC)Hexgamingpostedit :Ok. Take a look. :http://kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screen_Shot_2015-01-31_at_8.29.33_pm.png :The Image has a description. Please read it for more info. :(sorry if that sounded rude...) ---- Hero King Marth (talk) 22:18, February 1, 2015 (UTC) By the way, I added your picture to the background, while I edited in Pit, but I was wondering if the background is having display issues for you? It is for me, but I know it depends on the screen. For example, Roy's background display is completely fine. ---- : :Errr long reply. :it's not a safe condition... i'll reply and edit more when i am not sneaking... :it's going to be an unexpected time so i don't know when i can reply. see you some... time... later.? ---- [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 00:59, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I see. It's fine. Never mind about the background; I managed to fix it. ---- [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 06:56, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Palutena's resolution doesn't seem to be all that bad on my screen, but if you could, it wouldn't hurt if the image of her was a bit larger. Also, I think she needs to be a bit clearer, and, yes, I would love it if she glowed more, too. What I noticed when I was editing Pit into the picture was the difference between his very clear image and Palutena's fairly faded-out image. I think what was wrong is that Palutena's outline looks a bit more pixelated than Pit's. Could you fix that as well? And show me the final copy when you're done. Unfortunately, I didn't save my last work, so if I have to edit Pit and some of the clouds in again, I would have to do it from scratch, but, oh, well, it was my fault that I didn't keep the Photoshop file. =___=; ---- :Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 09:00, February 6, 2015 (UTC)Hexgamingpostedit :Palutena is pixelated because the original picture is very small compared to the whole picture, so i had to make her a lot bigger. also, could you give me the updated psd file (if you have it) it just would be esier for me to edit, and you don't need to re-edit as well. :Knowing the required size for the backgroung would be nice, scince the curent image is oversized, thus making the pictures resolution a that little but more pixelated. so, in summery, *Send an attatchment with your upgaded image (if possible) *Find the minimum image size of the picture in pixels. (1024 x 1024, for example) : this will make it esier for me to make a better image. :As you can see in my profile, i use a retina screen. it has a resolution of 227 pixels per inch. :if this techical stuff confuses you, feel free to ask for defenitions. ---- [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 09:06, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I figured that her original picture was small. I don't have the original PSD file because I was an idiot and didn't figure that I should keep a copy of it just in case I needed to edit something until right after I closed the program. -.- I tried saving the background image I have now as a PSD file if that would be OK enough, but I couldn't seem to upload it to any upload sites that I'm a member of (Dropbox and Mediafire); they both keep failing for some reason. So I can only link you the background image instead, if that's OK. The size I have for this image is 2000 x 1125 because when I put it as the background in the theme designer, it has to be at least 2000 pixels in order to have the "No Split" option to prevent the background from splitting vertically down the center. Oh, and it's OK if I have to end up starting from scratch if what I've provided doesn't help. I don't think it should take that long now that I know what I'm supposed to do with the image (like what I want to edit in or change). ---- : Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 19:46, February 7, 2015 (UTC)hexgamingpostedit : ok the background has nearly been refined. i'll upload it tomorrow. : there is more to come, but it is late. i need to go. i'll probably be back tomorrow. ---- : :https://www.dropbox.com/sh/qswiyoer4akzgfp/AABK1rKga4Sein-pu7C_967Ga?dl=0 :The photoshop file has multiple backgrounds to choose from. Backgrounds i have taken myself are highlited red, while the backgrounds from kid icarus are orange. :I can consider it done, but there are more backgrounds that i can add if you want. You can also chuck in your own if you don't like them. :Palutena's glow is x2'ed, but i had to tone down the opacity to make it look like a hologram. :If you want me to add or edit anythyng, feel free to ask me. ---- [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 00:03, February 8, 2015 (UTC) My bad, I realized my mistake last time--I meant that the image had to be at least 2000 pixels (since I was writing it late at night, I was probably too tired to notice). But I see that you're still on top of things, so it's all good. Anyway, I actually like the background we have right now (the blue sky one), and Roy does, too, so I'll choose that one still. I'll go upload it right now, thanks. ---- :Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 04:48, February 8, 2015 (UTC)hexgamingpostedit :Looks pretty good! on photoshop, Pit looked a little pixelated, but it's ok on Divinipedia. i cant see them. ---- :Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 04:46, February 8, 2015 (UTC)hexgamingpostedit :Oh right, i forgot. i was gonna add the power of flight to pit's wings. :Is it just me or is the image a little bit off center... i dont know... ---- :Hexgamingpostedit (talk) 10:45, February 8, 2015 (UTC)hexgamingpostedit :Can you please add the sparkles to Pit's wings? after that i'm sure it'll be done... (if i dont get anymore bright ideas) :i suggest you keep the photoshop file or we make a shared folder on dropbox. :See you soon! (next week most likeley) ---- [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 11:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) The image doesn't look off-center to me. Also, I think it's smarter that you add the Power of Flight effect, since you seem to know what you're doing. To be honest, I'm not completely experienced with Photoshop. I hardly use it. Oh, and don't worry; I still have the PSD file saved to my computer. If or when you edit the sparkles to his wings, you can send me the new PSD files if you'd like. ---- :Hexagonathings (talk) 09:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings :hergh it's gonna be hard... i haven't quite figured it out yet... it just doesn't look the same... :i added the glow, but the sparkles are not there yet. what do you think of the glow? :(it's there but it's hard to see. (enble the black background and disable palutena for more contrast.)) :Here it is! ---- [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 07:08, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm impressed. I like the glow. I uploaded it as the background for now, but you're going to add the sparkles in next, right? I'll upload it again when you do. Sadly, this is as transparent as the site can get, so we can't really see the glow or the center of the background that much. But if anyone wanted to see the background image by itself, at least they can see the glow and stuff there... ---- : :Hmmm i'm no so happy. can you give me an opinion? :have a look at th background. No it's not destroyed it's ok (the layers are just hidden). but please tell me which power of flight to copy from. i can't decide... :Please Send An Opinion About This. :Also, i would like an image of ONE sparkle with a clear background. bigger sizes are better. thanks for helping me find this rare item... :OS X adds a nice particle sparkly effect to the icon of a new app. I once found this image deep inside the system files, but i kinda forgot where it is. the particle is very nice and similar to the kid icarus ones. i'l try to find it again. ---- [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 09:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... Yeah, I guess the glow right now (in the current background image) doesn't look as bright or obvious enough as the ones in the original pictures and such. Or at least it doesn't without the sparkles. Unfortunately, I'm not sure how much time I would have to look for similar sparkles, but I'll see what I can do just in case you don't manage to find the images you're looking for. Anyway, the light blue Power of Flight color should be fine... ---- : Hexagonathings (talk) 07:08, February 14, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings :OOPS :My photoshop is not working anymore. the background will be delayed. sorrry. :if my friend could get what i need done by monday, i'll be back doing the background ASAP after the fix. ---- :Hexagonathings (talk) 07:19, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Hexagonathings :I can't find the particle... i'll just have to make one myself. which one should i base it from? :Please give an opinion to this. :Thanks! ---- [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 08:16, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Roy and I share the opinion that the first (the leftmost one) and last (the rightmost one) particles look the best. It might look good if you use both particles, with more of the smaller particles and less of the larger ones here and there (for example, it might look good if you have one of the larger ones set near the tip of (his) left wing (it's the right wing from our point-of-view)). ---- :Hexagonathings (talk) 09:13, February 14, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings :You do know I can resize them... :Sorry I wasn't clear, I wanted to make a new particle out of one of those particles, based on the original particle by Nintendo. :Could you please list the names of the ones you want, because there is no left or right on my Dropbox. Only top and bottom. :And I forgot the background NEEDS TO BE TRANSPARENT or else we'll have black squares all over pit's wings. :Remember, my photoshop broke. ---- :Hexagonathings (talk) 09:27, February 14, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings :I'll try to make the particles transparent, but it might not work. ---- [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 11:21, February 14, 2015 (UTC) My main point wasn't the size of the particles... It was the shape... Sorry, the particles I was referring to were 50mmflare.psd and starflare.psd. ---- : Hexagonathings (talk) 11:29, February 14, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings : ok. i'll try... : could you still try to find some particles? these ones are hard to use... ---- : Hexagonathings (talk) 23:10, February 14, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings : This is an example of a particle from OS X. : :i once found the image of one single particle, but i now lost it. i am still trying to find it... :Hexagonathings (talk) 23:10, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Hexagonathings :wait... what is this... : :I FOUND IT!! YAAAY I FOUND IT!!!! :is it ok? :it looks like this: : ---- ★Hero King Marth [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 05:30, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that looks good. Good job on finding it. ---- :Hexagonathings (talk) 05:52, February 15, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings :Thanks, I'll put them in when i get my photoshop fixed and if i get free time. Graphics is it possible to make the background scroll half or one quarter of the distance scrolled by the user when they scroll? This will make a nice 3D effect to this wiki. example: http://supercell.com/en/games/ (this is ScrollSpeed -25%) ---- : [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 11:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :It might be possible, but I'm not sure. If it is, most likely it can be achieved through working with the wiki's CSS, but I don't know the coding for it if it does exist. It's not possible to do it through the basic theme designer; that's for certain. ---- :Fang (Talk) 09:46, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Good work on the background image. :) ---- Hexagonathings (talk) 10:53, February 11, 2015 (UTC)hexagonathings AH! Found It! i grabbed it from their website. if you want more code, please ask me. you might need to change the numbers. (not sure if it is CSS) the link to all my divinipedia stuff ---- : [[User:Hero King Marth|'★Hero King Marth']] [[User talk:Hero King Marth|'Talk']] 09:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :All right, I'll play with the CSS some more later when I have more time. Thanks for providing some codes. I'll try working with them.